Closer to the Edge
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: Balthazar loves Sam. Gabriel forces Sam to choose..Him or Balthazar. This features, lust, anger, jealousy, betrayal, sex and death of a character. Read at own risk. All errors are my own. And Spell check makes me want to punch it's face some days. I don't own SPN or it's characters. I just use them for my delight and yours :)


**A/N ~ This contains betrayal, hurt, lust, jealousy, sex and death. **

**Closer to the Edge**

"Bal, please step away from the ledge. These histrionics are even beyond your normal range. And the Eiffel Tower? Really shouldn't it be the Tower of London or the Sydney Opera House?" Always the trickster, Gabe tried to cajole his brother with humor, "I have a nice bottle of scotch with your name on it. Let's go grab a glass Balty baby." Bal just gave Gabe a dirty look, closed his eyes, spread his arms wider and moved closer to the edge. Gabe sighed and stepped back to let Sam come to the forefront. "Balthazar," Sam said softly, "Look at me." Balthazar's body gave a brief shudder before he opened his eyes and looked at Sam. Sam Winchester. The love that he had tried for so many years to deny came leaping to the surface. "Dammit Sam," Balthazar cried out hoarsely, "Leave me alone. You made your choice," his voice cracked with that last word," Haven't I suffered enough at the hands of you two?" Sam hung his head and Gabe stifled a sob. How did we come to be here? Sam thought to himself. How?!

**24 Hours Earlier…**

"Bal, doll," Gabe called, "Get in here the movie is about to start." Balthazar scrubbed his face with his hands one more time and geared himself for another "fun" night with his brother and his brother's lover, Sam Winchester. The man Bal loves more than he loves himself. He's not sure how much more of the happy couple he can take. He knows that Gabriel just wants to share his love with the one brother who doesn't feel like smiting him at the moment. And normally Balthazar would be able to just laugh it off and revel in Gabriel's happiness. But he can't. It came at his own expense. Bal had missed his small window with Sam before Gabriel got his hooks. They had worked together on a few cases and he even propelled him and his brother Dean to another universe to try and save them. Balthazar's stomach knotted. Maybe he should just beg off. Gabriel would understand. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Bal are you okay?" The voice was muffled by the door but he knew who it was. Balthazar sighed and opened the door and came face to face with Sam. God Bal wanted to grab him and kiss him until Sam's knees went weak. Bal had to clench his fists to keep himself in check. He gave Sam a cheeky grin, "Of course darling. Why wouldn't I be? I am with two of my favorite people and there's booze!" Balthazar brushed Sam as he tried to get around him and a jolt went straight to his cock. Sam grabbed his arm forcing him to stop when their bodies were still pressed together. "Are you sure? You look tired and more flushed than usual." Balthazar decided to keep up the cocky attitude that has always saved him. "Well of course I am darling. Your cock is pressing into me and it's making my…temperature rise." Sam looked down and saw that his erection was indeed hard and pressing against Bal's. Sam's face burned bright red and he jerked away and practically ran down the hall. Balthazar sagged against the wall. Can't do it anymore he thought. And with a whisper of wings he was gone.

As Sam came around the corner, Gabriel jumped on him and began peppering his face with kisses. Sam laughed, "Gabe were you eating cherry suckers again?" Gabe gave a little smirk and just kept kissing him. Sam rubbed his hands over Gabriel's back, clutching him tighter. Gabriel moaned and pressed into Sam, deepening their kiss. Sam wrapped his hands under his lover's ass and carried him to the couch, where he unceremoniously dropped him. "Hey, "Gabe squawked," that was so not nice." Sam just grinned and dropped onto the couch next to him. Gabriel snuggled into the crook of Sam's shoulder. "So where is Balthazar?" he asked. Sam shrugged and gave a little sigh. "He looked a little out of sorts. I think he actually took off." Gabe looked up at Sam., "Oh ok. I thought that he was a little off today oh well more popcorn for me," as he leaned forward and grabbed the bowl. Sam just chuckled and started the movie.

Balthazar felt like such a creeper but he couldn't help himself. The duo on the couch were kissing, cuddling, sharing popcorn and it was making him angrier and angrier. The jealousy eating away at his grace and soul until he could feel nothing but a black haze spread throughout. Bal had had enough. Stepping into view, he stormed towards Gabriel eyes blazing with anger. Gabriel let out a squeak as Bal lifted him off the couch and tossed him through the wall. Balthazar grabbed Sam's hand and whooshed them away. All of a sudden the world came rushing back. Sam was feeling a little woozy and grabbed Bal's arms. "Where are we?" he cried. "What the hell is going on Balthazar?" Balthazar pulled Sam to him and kissed him. Sam tried to struggle but the assault was so forceful and damn if it didn't feel good. Sam moaned and leaned into Bal's mouth kissing him back just as forceful. Balthazar's heart soared. Maybe Sam did have feelings for him. Bal ran his hands up under his flannel shirt and tweaked Sam's nipples. Sam gave a slight hiss but never stopped the kiss. In fact Sam's arms found their way around Bal and under the back of Bal's T-shirt. Sam raked his nails down Bal's back. Bal groaned and began grinding his erection into Sam. They couldn't stop touching each other. It was like a damn had broke loose. Clothes began flying off. Naked, Bal pushed Sam on the bed and straddled him, his cock pressing into Sam's belly. Balthazar leaned down and flicked first one nipple and then the other with his tongue. Sam grabbed Bal's hair and brought his mouth to his. This time the kiss was soft, tender and brought up feelings Balthazar really didn't want to deal with right now. Bal grabbed Sam's arms and pushed them over his head. He then began blazing a trail down Sam's neck, chest and abdomen. Sliding down until he was between Sam's knees, Balthazar eyed the cock jutting before him. He couldn't wait to touch it, taste it and feel it inside him. Balthazar grabbed the base and lowered his mouth over the tip. Sam sucked in his breath and brought a hand down to rub Bal's hair and neck. Balthazar sucked the tip in and out and ran his tongue around the slit. He slid Sam's cock full into his mouth all the way to the base and then back up. Sam's hips lifted and he pushed Bal's face down into his cock. Bal began sucking harder and faster. Sam knew that he was getting close. All of a sudden Bal stopped sucking. Sam let out a whimper. Bal moved up so they were at eye level, then he rolled them so Sam was now on top. "I need you to fuck me right now Sam," Balthazar growled out. Sam's eyes widened, pupils blown with lust. He spread Bal's legs wider and slowly slid the tip of his cock into Bal's puckered hole. "Do it Sam," Bal yelled. Sam slammed his cock deep inside Bal's ass, pumping furiously. Bal wrapped his legs around Sam and lifted his hips with each thrust. The only noises were the moans, sighs and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Blathazar knew that Sam was getting close. He reached between them and grabbed his cock. Balthazar stroked hard and fast as he felt his orgasm began to build. Just as he was about to burst, Sam gave one final thrust and screamed his release filling Bal up with his come. That pushed Bal over the edge and he came in hot spurts on his and Sam's bellies. Sam pulled out of Bal and collapsed on the bed, pulling Bal against his chest.

"You know that Gabe is going to find us righ Balthazar?" Sam whispered into Bal's hair. Bal just nodded. He couldn't find words right now. The elation of finally having Sam inside of him was being beaten down by the guilt of fucking his brother's lover. Sam kissed the top of Balthazar's head. "We will deal with it. Together. You were not alone in this. I would never let you take the blame for something that was mutually wanted." Bal gave a start at that and leaned his head back so he could look into Sam's eyes. What he saw there gave him pause. There was no regret, just acceptance and lust. Sam grinned and rolled so that he was once again on top of Balthazar. Sam captured Bal's mouth in his. Their tongues danced against each other as Sam rubbed his cock against Bal's. Balthazar gave a slight hiss and raised his hips. Sam broke the kiss and began licking and sucking his was down Balthazar's body. Sam stopped when he got to Bal's cock. Sam took it deep into his throat and began sucking. Bal wrapped his hands in Sam's hair and pushed his hips up. "Well isn't this a picture," Gabriel's voice rang out. Sam and Bal both started, but Sam stayed where he was. Gabriel stalked over to the bed. "My lover and my brother. Should have known You two have been eye fucking each other for weeks now." Balthazar pushed himself up and Sam rose to his knees. "Gabe," Sam started to say, but Gabe raised his hand and silenced him, literally. Sam couldn't speak at all. Balthazar lifted his legs over Sam and stood up. "It's me that you should be angry with brother, not Sam." Bal glanced over and saw Sam shaking his head in anger. No, Sam mouthed, it's not all you. "I wanted it to," Sam belted out, his voice restored. Gabriel looked between Sam and Balthazar. "Choose," Gabriel ground out. Sam's jaw fell. Balthazar shrank into himself. He knew what was coming. Sam got off the bed and stood in front of Balthazar, his back to Gabriel. Sam reached up and cupped Bal's face. Balthazar leaned into Sam's hand, eyes closed. "It's not fair of you to ask this brother," Balthazar whispered. The hurt, guilt and unrequited love in Bal's voice was like an echo reverberating through all three of them. Bal opened his eyes. Sam kissed him gently on the mouth," I am sorry Balthazar." He lowered his hand and turned to Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes had a slight sheen to them. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to fling his arms around them and take them both to bed. But he couldn't. Gabriel took in a shuddering breath, "Well Sammy?" Sam stepped forward and pulled Gabe to him, "You. I choose you." Balthazar gave a keening cry and was gone.

**Now…**

"Please Balthazar. I know that I hurt you. I am so sorry. Come down and let's talk about this. I know we can work this out," Sam pleaded. Balthazar gave Sam and Gabriel one final wink and fell backwards. Wings never unfurling. "No," Sam screamed leaning to grab him. Gabriel grabbed Sam before he plunged off. "Save him Gabriel. Damn you. Save Him." All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of white light soaring straight up. Gabriel hugged Sam," I can't my love. It's done." Sam collapsed to his knees as sobs wracked his body. Gabriel went to his knees and cradled his lover as the tears flowed from them both.


End file.
